Late At Night
by Fandoms Of My Own
Summary: Alaric finds himself turned on by the teen snuggled a bit too close for comfort. {ONESHOT, SMUT}
**_hello guys! My name is Taylah and welcome to the first story/oneshot of my new account! I have made this account solely for the purpose of pairing Elena with unlikely characters. In this particular story it is with Alaric! My next might be someone a little closer to home or maybe even another Alraric depending on how you feel about this one :)_**

 ** _You might notice Alaric is a bit out of character in this but its hard to write a story like this and with this content and keep the characters sounding like themselves so I appologise for that!_**

 ** _one last thing! There are -rape themes in this so dont read if you cant stomach that kind of thing ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Late At Night_**

The house was completely silent. Well, that is if you don't count the soft hum of the television and the peaceful sighs coming from the teen rested against my shoulder. Jenna had gone to bed at least an hour or two ago, being as tired as she looked I'm guessing she wouldn't re-emerge from her room until at the very least past midday tomorrow-or is it today? I'm guessing it must be at least 1am since I can't find a half decent show that hasn't been on a million times before. I was meant to be staying up with Elena to wait up for Jeremy but I got a call not too long ago from him saying he was going to stay at Matts tonight to get an early start on their research at the library in the morning.

The soft mumbling falling from Elena's lips force my eyes to shift down to her relaxed face, she's asleep, her brows free from their usually fixed worried expression, her lips soft, plump and slightly agape. I don't know what it is exactly that makes me do it- morbid curiosity I decide to blame it on- but, unable to stop myself, my eyes drop lower to the olive tinted skin of her breasts. I watch as they rise and fall with each breath she takes. A thought pops into my head that makes my cock twitch eagerly in my jeans as I imagine what it would be like to hold those gorgeous mounds in my hands, squeezing and biting, leaving my own shameless marks on the tender flesh as I pump my dick into that delicious body, making her whimper my name as she came over and over again…

STOP. I tell myself, what am I thinking? That's Jenna's niece! My deceased wife's daughter for crying out loud! I'm practically her step dad and here I am imagining what it would be like to fuck her? How twisted is that? How twisted and fucked up am I? I mean I can't deny I haven't had these exact thoughts before because, well, I have, and who can blame me? The girl is a walking wet dream. Any man who laid eyes on her has most likely had a more than inappropriate thought concerning those long tanned legs and how perfectly they would fit around their waist, how those soft lips would feel against their own, my own . Elena lets out another incoherent set of mumbles as she shift in her sleep, her left thigh coming to rest over my own lap as she nuzzles her cheek further into my shoulder, making my dick harden painfully before I have a chance to even try and stop it. In an attempt to calm the tent that has formed in my jeans I focus on the TV as Olivia tackles some guy to the ground in an episode of law and order: SVU- the only thing I could find at this time of the morning that wouldn't bore me to tears.

When the credits pop up signalling the end of the episode twenty minutes later the tent in my pants is still standing proud and taller than ever. I groan uncomfortably and shift the zipper of my jeans that I fear has left a permanent indentation on the head of my dick. The only thing going through my mind is how great it would be to relive my throbbing erection- right here, right now. I look down to Elena; maybe if I'm quiet I can rub a quick one out? I look down at my pants, then back to Elena making sure her eyes are sealed and her breath is coming out at an even pace confirming her state of sleep. I reach down with one hand and slowly undo the button and zipper of my jeans, my eyes staying fixed on Elena's the whole time just in case my movements were to wake her. I release a long sigh of relief when I pull my cock from the confines of my boxer briefs so it's resting against my clothed stomach. After a moment of stillness at I use to make sure Elena is sleeping peacefully, I grip my shaft and slowly work my hand up and down, taking the time to run the pad of my thumb over the head every few thrusts, spreading whatever moisture that has gathered there. I know it's wrong to be grasping my cock so openly in front of my step daughter- girlfriends niece and student but god damn it if it didn't make it all the more of a turn on, having her so close as I slowly pump my hand up and down the length of my thick dick as she rests so snug against me. It's fucking hot.

When my own hand proves not enough to get me off at such a slow pace, I reach for her hand that was fisting my shirt in her sleep and bring it down to my length needing the extra contact of her soft

hands, I gently wrap her limp fingers around my dick and use my own hand as a guide to slowly drive her fist up and down earning deep grunts and desperate hisses from my lips. I'm making so much noise now I'm surprised she still hasn't woken up, how hasn't she woken up?

I slow down our already torturously slow pace until our hands are practically stopped and, being tender with my movements, I remove the smaller soft hand from my shaft and gently shift the sleeping girl until she is on her back resting easily against the cushioning fabric of the couch. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight, but, something about the sleeping form in front of me is making me bolder, more daring on acting on my inner most desires than I usually would, maybe it's because in her current state of sleep there is no way for her to reject my advances as I assume she normally would. Selfishly I crave the contact of that mouth-watering flesh, flesh that is- under normal circumstances- forbidden from my touch.

After a minute or two of allowing Elena to settle into her new position I reach for the hem of her loose fitting short short pyjamas and little by little tug them with her panties down her thighs and continue on down her mile long legs until I am able to free them from her feet, and, fuck me. her hairless pussy is better looking than I ever imagined, the pink flesh is betraying her and glistens with her desire I'm sure she has no Idea I triggered. So wet, so ready. I feel my dick harden further -if that is even possible- at the sight of her waiting heat. God I'm going to hell for this. With steady, sure hands I lightly run my hands up her thighs allowing myself to probe my pointer finger into the enchanting juices that wait at the juncture of her thighs as I position myself between her limp legs. Grasping my cock firmly in one hand I bring my finger up and taste the juices that now coat it and release an involuntary moan. She tastes wonderful. I slowly rub the head of my cock against her slit, coating it in her desire, and, with one final glance to make sure those eyes are closed, I push forward, inch by magnificent inch until I'm seated entirely in her centre, my balls pressed firmly into the flesh leading to her ass. Fuck this is so much better than I ever thought I would be. Her inner wall squeeze and tremble around my cock at the intrusion and a slight moan rips from her throat.

A few moments later, when I feel her walls relaxing around me I slow withdraw from her sticky heat until just the tip is still seated inside, then, with more force then intended I lunge forward implanting myself all the way to the hilt. My hands find their way up her thin pyjama top seeking those hearty mounds as I continue my slow thrusts. My fingers twist and squeeze her glorious tits, her nipples becoming erect from the attention. My lips find their way up her neck, stopping at the hollow to lick and suck, leaving numerous hickeys- my own form of branding- in their wake.

Unable to help myself from my own selfish desires I pick up the pace on my thrusts, whispered curses fall from my lips as my head falls to the headrest next the Elena's where I hear soft panting and whimpered moans tumbling from her lips. I need to remind myself to go easy, not to wake her but her body only coaxes me on, telling me to pick up the pace even further, allow the passion to consume me. Shit it feels too good to stop, too good to slow down, I need more dammit.

I raise my body once more, needing the extra momentum, I remove one hand from her breast and place it beside her head were my head just was and place the other hand on her hip, my nails digging in to the soft flesh there. I drop my head to her forehead this time and close my eyes. A muffled groan escapes me when I feel her inner walls suddenly constricting around my member. Then, two rigid thighs tighten around my waist and a warm hand comes to rest firmly against my chest. I slow my thrusting, confused by the sudden movements and lift my head to find two dazed and confused chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I pause my movements altogether.

Shit.

FUCK.

She's awake.

"A-Alaric?" her voice is horse and full of confusion.

Unable to find word I just stare dumbly back at her as she glances between us, putting two and two together.

"What the fuck?" she finally cries, her eyes wide in shock and utter disbelief.

"It's ok Elena, its ok." I assure her, "I can make you feel good." The cats out of the bag now may as well milk it for what it's worth because after today I will probably never be allowed in this house again.

I ground my hips into hers for good measure, forcing my dick to be seated completely within her, and, with that, Elena snaps out of her shell shock state and lifts her palms to my chest pushing and struggling to get me off. "What the fuck Ric? I thought you were my friend, I thought you loved Jenna?! How could you do this to me?" she cries.

Oddly enough, her struggling limbs and blows for freedom only make my cock grow harder within her. "shhh, shh" I shush, "Jenna is sleeping." I murmur, placing my hand over her mouth that's halfway through releasing a whole list of profanities, I use my other hand to hold her wrists tight to her chest after a brief battle for dominance which may or may not have resulted in a hefty punch strait to my eye which I'm sure will be black and blue come morning.

"Elena please just let me make you feel good" I whisper in her ear, Elena replies though I don't understand because it comes out muffled and incomprehensible against my hand. I take it as an O.K- because I'm a selfish bastard I guess- and begin my thrusts once more, only this time I don't hold back with a slow pace, my thrusts are faster and harder than before. I look down at the place where we are connected so intimately and watch as my dick appears then disappears over and over again into her slick heat, the sound of my balls slapping against her tender skin and her muffled groans fill the room along with the sound of my laboured breathing and grunts of pleasure.

After a while I don't miss the way her groans gradually turn to lustful whimpers, her hips eventually tilt giving me better access to her slippery pussy, the way her arms slacken against my forceful hand and of course I feel the increased lubricant around my dick showing just how wet and turned on my sexy little minx has become. She's not fooling me. I know how much she's enjoying this.

"Mmm," I moan "does that feel good Elena?" I grunt huskily into her ear. She doesn't reply, just turns her eyes from me stubbornly. "I'll release your arms if you look me in the eyes and tell me just how much you love it" I add, licking and nibbling just below her ear. I move my hand from her mouth and a long throaty moan fills the room, but still, no words. I stop my movements and Elena practically begs for more, thrusting her hips pleadingly at my shaft. "You know what I want to hear" I state firmly. With a strangled whine she finally says "Please, god Ric, please fuck me, I love it, I need it so much!" with an approving grumble I resume my bruising pace, thank Christ because I don't think I could have lasted another minute. "FUCK. Yes. So. Good." She yelps between my powerful thrusts.

Satisfied she won't fight back and that she's actually enjoying herself I release her arms and they immediately wrap around my torso, her nails dig into the flesh of my back drawing blood along with a few deep claw marks. I thrust my hips more forcefully in response hitting just the right spot in that delicious pussy of hers to draw a hearty shriek "as much as I'd love to hear you scream for me Elena, I need to keep it down, I don't want to wake up Jenna"

"Please," she begs "I wanna be on top"

Fuck me. This girl will be the death of me.

Wasting no time, with an almost giddy expression on my face I grab Elena by the waist and flip us, shimmying my jeans off in the process to allow her better access. I grab hold of her curvy hips as she pulls her pyjama top over her head and tosses it to the floor leaving her naked above me. My cock lurches against my stomach excitedly as i watch her. "Fuck me" I plead to which she is happy to oblige, grasping my cock in her hand and standing it up right so she can slowly sink down on it, her knees grip either side of my waist as she takes my thick girth into her tight pussy. Shit. How do I even fit in something so small?

Elena's head falls back, releasing a silent prayer, and begins lifting herself leaving just the tip in her tight sheath before slamming down hard and fast onto my waiting length. I allow her to go at her own pace, rocking her hips against mine until I can no longer hold on.

My hands on her hips tighten, digging into the soft flesh. Assisting in her efforts, I help lift her off me, quickening the pace as I slam her down onto my waiting cock over and over again. Our groans and cries fill the room, though we are carful on the volume as to not wake my sleeping girlfriend. "Shit, so wet, so tight" I praise, only making her slam down on me harder. Elena's hands grip my own, prying them from her waist, sliding them up her toned stomach to land on her perky breast that beg for my attention. I sit up, the new angle making us both moan in appreciation, and attach my lips to one of her erect nipples making her cry out.

I feel Elena's slick walls pulsing and tightening around me and I know she's close, I lay back down, my back hitting the soft cushions of the couch, and focus on thrust up, meeting Elena's frantic pace. It only takes a few more well angled thrusts to send us both over the edge, I pull Elena's face down to my own in a heated kiss, swallowing her cries of ecstasy as she comes around me, her juices flowing out of her and down my dick delectably. Her walls squeeze me so tight it set off my own orgasm, thick hot spirts filling her constricting pussy. Milking me fucking dry.

Elena collapses on top of me heaving and panting to catch her breath. "Promise me-" she pants "promise me we can do that again." She finishes in a demanding tone. I chuckle below her making her body vibrate against me. "I told you you'd love it" I grin up at her. She slaps my chest half-heartedly in reply.

We lay there for some time, just breathing each other in, still connected, neither of us bothering or caring that my cock was still imbedded in her heat.

"I think I should go to bed before Jenna wakes up" Elena finally says some time later. I pout but kiss her lips quickly knowing she's right. I gently ease her off my chest, lifting her so my now limp shaft falls from her, our combined juices finally trickle out of her pussy leaving a slight stain on the couch but neither of us could really care less.

Elena dresses quickly and gives me one last parting kiss before disappearing upstairs where my current girlfriends sleeps.

Shit.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

 _ **Pretty please tell me what you tought and review? :)**_


End file.
